


Vignettes

by ItsStillBeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut drabble, depicting several different instances of Westallen having sex once they get together. </p><p>'The first time isn’t perfect by any stretch of the imagination....'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignettes

The first time isn’t _perfect_ by any stretch of the imagination.

Barry is flustered and fumbling. Iris is impatient and wanting, slamming and thrusting herself against him and undressing them both. Barry as always is _extremely_ eager to please, but he doesn’t know how to. He is red faced and sweating.

Barry shakes when Iris takes him in her hand. He shakes and breathes hard and asks to take a moment. Iris says, ‘Sh. Baby, just let me..’ and it stops becoming so hard and starts becoming more fluid.

After that it’s still not quite perfect, but sex isn’t often. It’s sticky and wet and moaning but it’s _good_.

The second time is the morning after. Barry wakes Iris like an excited puppy ready to do _everything_. He spends twenty minutes taking her apart with his tongue, tracing her folds and kissing trails from her breasts to her stomach. His nervousness has dissipated and he’s an explorer once more, going down on her with earnest and constantly stopping to say ‘I love you’.

Iris has heard it and _said_ it so many times by now, but that morning gives it a new lease of life. There’s ‘I _love_ you’ whispered as he stares down at her after she’s pulled him up, her teeth gritted, and asked him to get to the point and fuck her. There’s ‘I love you!’ which is Iris in between moans as Barry pushes in once more and everything is fine and light and bliss and there is only Barry and that’s _okay._ The last ‘I love _you’_ is the most special and is uttered as Iris places her sticky arms around Barry’s shoulder and nestles into him, on the edge of sleep.

It’s approximately ten minutes before work and Barry is within Iris, buried as deep as they both can take. He’s sweating from the slow exertion and sex isn’t so much _thrusting_ or _pulling_ , now sex is jerky sporadic movements, and never wanting to be disconnected from Iris.

Iris is arched, her whole body splayed and her hips gyrating in fluid figure eights like a jazz dancer in slow motion. She’s beautiful with her skin aglow with sweat and her mouth open. It’s a language the sounds they make. The familiarity means that there’s no need for them to use the ‘Is this okay?’ and ‘Do you like that?’ that were present throughout the first year of their dating. This understands each other; mouths open with the appreciation of the situation pouring out.

Iris’ groans become faster paced and her chest rises and falls rapidly. She jerkily thrusts up and into Barry and he can’t leave her like _this_ : with her pleasure bleeding into her surroundings making them as beautiful as her. So he strokes her hair, waits for her to lock eyes with him and starts again, work be damned.

On the morning after their sixth anniversary Barry wakes up sore and satiated with a pounding headache.

Iris is in the shower and when he steps in knocking timidly on the frame she turns around winks at him over her shoulder and teases, ‘I was waiting for you to come and join me, Mr Endurance’ and Barry grins and strips and goes in to join his wife.

It’s late and Iris is working and Barry is at the office with her. Iris is talking about how frustrated she is and her eyes seem unable to remove themselves from Barry’s lips. Barry knows what she wants and his tender strokes to her knee become teasing strokes to her thigh.

‘How fast do you think you can get me off?’ she says, cutting off the middle of her sentence.

Barry laughs, ‘Pretty fast.’


End file.
